Deal with the Devil
by Briddy
Summary: Dick needs Mac's help and makes her an offer she can't refuse. Hijinks, drama, maybe a little angst and a mystery to solve, and possibly smuttiness too. Set during the summer after freshman year at Hearst. Totally a MaDi story, but will touch on an established LoVe relationship too.
1. Chapter 1

So I have no idea how long this story will turn out to be, and I'm not exactly sure where it's going to go, but I like the idea of doing a story with a time jump. So while the story begins during the summer after our gang's 1st year of college (S3) it will eventually jump forward to the movie years and maybe beyond, so spoilers through the movie and possibly the books (just to be safe). There will definitely be some strong language throughout, and a few chapters may get a little M, but I'll warn in advance.

I do my own proofing and do apologize for any grammar/mispspelling/cannon problems. Please do feel free to let me know in the reviews or through a PM if there's something egregious that I need to fix.

I of course have to thank Rob Thomas and company for creating these characters and letting me borrow them to explore my favorite unlikely pairing. I own nothing!

\- Prologue -

Dick was desperate and as the saying goes…'desperate times call for desperate…,' uh, 'measurements'? That didn't make any sense. 'Rulers'? Fuck! He couldn't even get that right. Who was he kidding? Logan was the one with all the clever things to say. He was…he was…royally fucked at the if he couldn't figure out how to convince his 'dad' that he definitely could not spend the summer upstate so that they could 'bond' or some shit like that.

Dick had already accepted that his surfing trip with Logan wasn't going to happen. That was blown when his dad came back to town and decided to 'fix' their relationship, which usually involved near-silent room-service dinners watching tv in his dad's hotel room, usually followed by his father's rant about how 'Cassidy was never a man' and 'Dick was a loser, but at least he wasn't a pussy.' 'So long' Belize and Biarritz chasing perfect waves with Logan for the summer. 'Hello' trips down memory lanes he had worked hard to forget with his good friend "Jack" and meaningless sex.

To make matters worse, now his dad wants to take him on some kind of father-son bonding adventure in the Sierras that was supposed to be a month-long hiking-camping-sit-around-the-sweat-lodge and find their shared bond in masculinity, and he was just not up for that shit with his scumbag of a father. Besides, Logan could barely get out of bed before 3:00 in the afternoon since finding out that Veronica was skipping town for Stanford.

Dick was worried enough about leaving Logan alone for a day, much less a month. There was no way he could leave him for that long, not right now, but his dad wasn't taking no for an answer and had threatened to call his lawyer about denying him his trust money until he was 25, claiming there was a dead-hand clause that if Dick wasn't a 'a person with 'good morals' then his dad could restrict access to the funds. He really didn't think that was true, especially considering his father was now a convicted felon, but Big Dickrwas such a sneak that Dick didn't doubt that he could screw things up with his inheritance if he really set his mind to it.

So it had come to this, a soap-opera level scheme, that he had serious doubts would work, and he had to humiliate himself even further to get it done. "Logan, you are so going to pay me back when you come out this latest Veronica-induced bender." Dick muttered under his breath, and approached the one person that could make or break him for the next five years.

xxxxx

Mac really had to hand it to the Hearst administration; they had somehow managed to simultaneously find the dumbest and laziest summer program students of all time, and was at that moment seriously reconsidering just how desperate she was to earn some extra cash by taking a job to help run the computer lab and IT help desk at the school this summer. Mac had figured it would be an easy gig; hang out in the computer lab, make sure the printers had paper, help the summer program kids reset passwords. Instead she was the on-call computer/tablet/phone fix it squad for 200 babies that had never lived away from home. And the porn site viruses—so, so many porn viruses. She wanted to cry anytime anyone brought her a laptop claiming that they got a virus after his or her 'roommate' went on this 'totally sketch Russian website'.

Mac had just spent her afternoon dealing with a guy that had dropped his tablet in the Hearst swimming pool—'dude, I like totally thought it would be cool to film my girlfriend's swim practice', and just wanted to grab something from the student union before crawling under the covers in her for room to sob over the size of her college loans. Making her way out of the lab she caught sight of a familiar face and her breath hitched for a moment at the site of him in all his surfer-Californian-boy glory. Mac shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'and I thought my day couldn't get any worse'. Sighing, she slowed to meet the former bully-douchebag/dead-boyfriend's brother/best friend's boyfriend's best friend whom she had sort of buried the hatchet with earlier in the year. They weren't enemies, but they weren't really friends either, so she prepared herself for whatever frat-boy douchey thing Dick was about to say to her.

"Hi Dick," Mac mumbled, squinting up to look at him, feeling almost blinded by the light shining on his white-blonde hair.

"Hey Ghostwor—I mean Mackie. How's it going? Haven't seen you in like forever."

"Yeah, I'm great. I've gotta get going though." Feeling a little bad for brushing him off, Mac continued on her way towards the student union and was a little surprised that Dick was continuing along with her. Glancing over at him, she had that usual traitorous thought she always had when she saw him lately— that he was too fucking attractive for his own good. It was like he was too much; too tall, too blonde, too tan, his biceps perfectly molded, his shoulders broad, his waist narrow. Mac had to shake herself in disgust for a moment at her unconscious inventory of Dick's attractions, making a mental note to either find some mechanical help with her raging 20-yr old libido, or put herself back on the meat-market now that things were over with Max.

"So umm, yeah Dick, is there something you wanted to talk to me about because I have this thing I, umm have to do…?" Mac turned to look up at Dick her was giving her this bizarre 1000-yard stare over his shoulder. "Uh, Dick, earth to Dick."

Hearing Mac's voice, Dick seemed to shake off whatever had distracted him and was now looking at Mac almost, shyly, like he was embarrassed. 'Oh god, please tell me he's not going to try to kiss me again.' Mac flashed back to that awkward moment at the beach when Dick had drunkenly apologized then gone in for a kiss, which Mac had shrugged off as a moment of drunken insanity on Dick's part.

"So Mac, how do you feel about making some easy money?" Dick looked intently at Mac, then glanced down, as if fascinated by the stretch of pavement between their feet. Relieved, and definitely not disappointed that Dick wasn't going to attempt another weird kiss, Mac perked up with interest at Dick's words.

"How much money, and do I have to do anything illegal?" Hearing Mac's enthusiastic response, Dick looked up at her and smiled, his face softening and a slightly predatory gleam entered his eyes. Mac was momentarily stunned by the smile, and realized that she wasn't exactly unaffected by that Casablancas charm. 'So this is how Big Dick swindled people out of their money,' Mac thought to herself as she waited for his answer.

"Not illegal, and how does 4000 G's upfront with six more coming if my plan works?"

Stunned at that amount of money, Mac's mind started spinning. With that she could pay off some of her loans, maybe drop down to part time work at Hearst…. Mac hesitated before answering, but only a moment because she doubted whatever Dick wanted her to do would be pleasant, but seriously, how bad could hacking into somebody's email or whatever shady thing Dick probably wanted her to do could be? She'd probably done worse for herself and for Veronica in the past. "10,000 dollars and I won't have to go to jail to get it. Count me in, Dick."

"Just hold on there Ghostworld. You might wish I were asking you to do something illegal once you hear what I want you to do"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and follows! Those little alerts and comments keep me going and are much appreciated.

As soon as I uploaded the first chapter I realized this story was going to go in a completely different direction than the one I expected! I guess that's how it goes... This chapter is definitely more a bridge to explain the set-up - hopefully I won't have to write too many like this now that things are getting set into motion...

So I definitely don't own these characters and once again thank Mr. Rob Thomas for their creation.

-XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The shrill buzzing of her alarm clock woke Mac from last night's less than deep sleep. Thoughts of Dick's offer had kept her mind occupied and made it difficult to fall asleep. She had hoped the morning would bring her more clarity, but her brain was still whirling from the outlandish proposal from Dick. She sighed and tossed aside her bedspread, stepping gingerly onto the cold dorm-room floor. 'Okay, Mackenzie, time to face the day. You can deal with Dick later.' Snickering at her double-entendre, she sighed again and made her way to the sink in her room, staring at herself in the mirror as she began her morning's routine.

As she brushed her teeth, her mind wandered back to yesterday afternoon and the preposterous plan Dick had somehow decided was the only way to avoid defying his father and at the same time retaining control of his trust fund.

"You want me to do what Dick? Are you insane?" Mac had gaped at Dick, his serious expression belying the ridiculous nature of the request.

"You and me, Mac. Pretend to have a baby, or rather, pretend I got you preggo." Mac had just stared at him, wide-eyed, both stunned by the request and confused about about what this had to do with Dick's trust fund money or Big Dick's upcoming prison stint.

"Yeah, Dick. I heard that part, which, by the way, is one of the most preposterous things I have ever heard, like bad Mexican soap opera level ridiculous, but before we get to that part, explain to me again how pretending to have a kid helps you out? And then we'll get to the part where you explain to me why I would even do that?" Dick had winced at Mac's tone, which she had to admit, made her feel a little guilty, until Dick started talking again.

"See Ghostworld, this is where you have to trust my lawyers. Basically once I turn 18 and if I have kids and get married, control of the trust goes to me. It's never mattered before because my dad didn't give a shit about me or Beav, but now that he's all trying to be father of the year and shit, he can use this morals clause to take away control of my trust until I'm 25, which would totally blow."

Mac had tried to follow this bizarre reasoning, and still couldn't understand how she had come into the picture. "How does that make any sense? Why would you set up the trust that way? It basically encourages people to get married and start having kids before their ready."

"Don't I know it. How do you think my parents ended up with me? I was basically just a way for my dad to gain leverage over his trust as soon as he decided he wanted control over the money. You can see how well that worked out." Dick had shaken his head and rolled his eyes before he continued. "I guess my grandpa was like really old when he had my dad and was into having kids and a family and wanted to make sure the Casablancas family would live on. So he set up this weird clause about getting married and having kids. Otherwise my dad controls the money until I'm 25 and can make my life really horrible until then."

Mac had guessed there was some back story to the reasons Dick and Cassidy's parents were so shitty, but hearing that they were basically born to get access to money made her brain hurt. "Dick, I'm sorry, that is really terrible, and totally bizarre at the same time. How could your grandfather not see that his plan would backfire?"

Dick shook his head and laughed. "That's the best part. The old coot dropped dead of a heart attack right before I was born, and I guess my dad couldn't have the terms of the trust changed because my grandfather was already dead, so the rules applied to my dad's heirs too. I guess my grandfather's will had money set aside for his future great-grand kids too. He wanted to make sure his legacy would really last I guess."

"Okay, but Dick this is making my brains hurt and I still don't know why you think I would help you. Why don't you ask one of your 'lady friends for help," Mac made air quotes as she said lady friends, "or I don't know, you're actual ex-wife?"

"She's not my ex-wife. In the eyes of the law, if you get an annulment, its like you were never married."

"So not my point. What I'm saying is, of all the women you know," Mac ignored Dick's smirk, "why don't you ask someone that, I don't know, actually likes you?"

"See that's the thing Ghostworld, I know you pretty much hate me, and have morals and crap. So A) you don't actually want to get married. B) you definitely don't want to have kids with me. And C) you wouldn't try to get any of my money, other than what I had agreed to pay you of course. If I asked some rando, they might actually try to get pregnant," Dick shuddered, "and there's no way in hell I'm having a kid. I'm not going to do the fucked up shit that was done to me and Cassidy."

That mention of Cassidy struck that note of guilt again that she was trying to squash, but Mac had to agree those were all fair points. However, she still had major doubts over the logic of Dick's plan. "Yeah, but Dick, for this plan to work, don't we actually have to get married and have a kid?" Mac couldn't believe she had uttered those words, because they meant she was actually considering the plan.

"Whoa, whoa, Mackie. No need to to get excited. That won't be necessary." Dick shook his head a little too vehemently, and Mac had scowled at him, but he continued despite her death-glare. "See here's the beauty of it. If I go to my dad and say I knocked you up, that's all the leverage I'll need. My dad knows that I can get my trust when the kid is born, so he's going to like totally give up and forget about threatening me with his stupid morals clause. It would be mute at that point."

"Dick," Mac had sighed, "the word is 'moot', not 'mute'."

"Whatever, Ghostworld, that's why Beav liked you. All those beautiful brains. So are you in?"

Having chosen to ignore the question, Mac went on, "so what happens when your dad realizes there's no little Richard the Third on the way? Won't that pretty much wreck your big plan?"

"So I thought of that. He goes away for three years. I'll be like 24 when he gets out and within a year of being in control of my trust anyway. I'll just tell him you lost the little bean, wised up and dumped me. The plan only needs to work until he's in jail, which is in about 8 weeks. So as soon as you say yes, I'll cut you that first fat check."

Mac had hesitated, trying to find a loophole that Dick hadn't covered. She had no doubt there would be one..."I don't know Dick. Isn't there another way, I mean he's going away in a couple months anyway…"

Dick just shook his head again and stared off into the distance over Mac's shoulder. "No Mac. I can't let him get his way now. Too much of my life has been about trying to do what that prick wants and I..." Dick had trailed off and returned his gaze to Mac's, "I can't explain it now, but I need your answer. It's an easy 10 G for your. All you have to do is tell my dad you're like totally in love with me and stoked to have a little Casablancas in the oven. I know that might be hard for you, but isn't 10 grand worth it?"

Mac had glared at Dick for his obliviousness. "You realize you're basically asking me to lie to not only your dad, but basically the entire world, Dick."

Dick must have thought that Mac was barely on the fence or thinking about jumping off of it, prompting his next words. "Okay, what if I paid you 10 up front and another 10 when my dad heads into the clink? 20 grand could pay for like a lot of RAM, right?"

Too stunned at his offer to respond, Mac had just stared blankly at Dick as her brain whirled around what it would mean to have twenty thousand dollars in her bank account.

"Think it over Ghostworld, but the offer expires in 24 hours, so don't think too hard." With that Dick had stood up from their table at the student union and sauntered away, leaving Mac speechless for probably the fifth or sixth time that day.

Recalling the way Dick had so confidently left, Mac couldn't help feeling that she was cornered. It wasn't that she was opposed on moral grounds. Despite what Dick thought about her actually having them, she had crossed more than a few ethical lines in the past, but usually for what she believed was for a good cause, though not always, if she were being honest with herself. She was sure this wasn't a good cause, but in some corner of her mind, she couldn't help feeling a little bad for Dick. It wasn't his fault that his father was such a horrible person, and she could see from his perspective why he didn't want his father in control of his life even for a few years. It's not like Dick would get a job or something. 'Hah, fat chance.'

Morals issues aside, the fact of the matter was, Mac was broke, and besides doing a few odd jobs for her professors, there was no way she'd see money like what Dick was offering until after college or even worse, grad school. She might be able to land a good internship at Kane Software next year, but those didn't usually go to sophomores, so she might be stuck in the labs again making barely minimum wage for another year. Dick's offer could give her a lot of freedom to consider things she had ruled out because of money.

Logically, she knew she should say yes, but had this bad feeling, and that was probably why she hadn't been able to sleep last night. Mac hated that she couldn't reconcile that feeling logically. What could go wrong? So maybe Dick's dad wouldn't believe them. She'd make an honest effort and be 10,000 dollars richer. If he did believe them, her money would double. It was a no-lose situation. But Mac knew better than anyone that things that seemed to good to be true, they usually were. She couldn't help the feeling that her life was somehow fated to be tied up with that of the Casablancas men, and so far her track record with them was poor at best.

'More like complete disaster, Mackenzie. And now you're talking to yourself. Great, just great.' Mac muttered to herself as she stared into her mirror. She sighed again, knowing the decision was made as soon as Dick had made his first offer, and prepared herself to make the call to accept what would likely be one of the dumber things she had ever done in her short life.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Knowing that people are reading and enjoying my writing is really, really appreciated. I know I wouldn't be writing at all without such a supportive community. So thanks for sharing in my obsession!

A Warning Note: I like character rather than plot-driven stories, so if that isn't your cup of tea, well, you've been warned...

Many thanks of course to Rob Thomas and crew who inspire with such wonderful characters. I wouldn't be able to do what I do without him and give full credit for his brain babies.

xoxoxoxxoXOXOxoxo

Chapter 3 -

"Explain to me again how this is supposed to work?" Mac had agreed to meet Dick before her morning shift at the labs and was now sitting across from Dick at her favorite coffee spot as she stared at him with a dubious expression on her face.

"Ugh, Ghostworld. How many times do I have to explain this to you?" Dick rolled his eyes at Mac, but the way he was twisting his coffee cup nervously between his hands made her think his words were compensation for how nervous he actually was. Deciding to ignore the tell, Mac returned his eyeroll with a glare of her own, and wondered again if any amount of money would be worth spending time with Dick? She snapped back to attention as Dick began to explain his plan.

"So we meet Big Dick. You pretend you're all, like, in love with me. We tell him you're all 'preggo.' Going to wait to get married cuz until after you have the kid because you want your figure back for the wedding." Dick smirked and Mac glared again. "Daddy Dear checks himself into 'Club Fed.' I write you a check for 10 large. The end."

Mac did her own eye-rolling this time, frustration evident on her face. "Yeah, Dick, I got the general outline of the plan the first time, but isn't your father going to be a little suspicious and maybe want some proof that I'm…" Mac made a face like she was gagging, "pregnant?"

"See Mackers, that's where you're mad hacking skills come into play and you show me why you're worth the big bucks—you just need to come up with one teensy-little faked pregnancy lab test-ie thing-a-jigs. Wham, bam, thank you m'am. We're done. That won't be a problem, right?" Dick leaned back confidently in his seat as if he had somehow solved world peace.

Mac sighed and shook her head, not wanting to admit so readily that that sort of test would be a slam dunk for her to fake. At the same time, she had to admit to herself that she was maybe a little flattered that he was so confident in her computer skills. Not that she would ever admit it.

"You never told me I would have to use any 'mad-hacking skills', Dick, but if that's what you think we'll need to get this done, then yeah, I can probably come up with a faked lab test."

"Swee—" Mac cut Dick off before he could finish.

"But Dick, how are we supposed to convince people that we are…" she curled her lip and furrowed her eyebrows as she spit out her last words in disgust, "…in love?"

Dick gave Mac a look of disbelief and smirked at her, "Come on Mac—just look at me, and let's be real…look at you."

Mac raised her eyebrows and gave Dick her best 'side-eye', "What are you trying to say, Dick?"

"I mean who wouldn't believe that you would fall for me? It's a story as old as time—they even made a show about it. What was it called, 'Beauty and the Geek?"

Realizing what he was implying, Mac stood up and slammed her laptop closed, "You know what, Dick, screw you. Find someone else to help you out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoah, there Ghostworld. You don't need to be all sensitive. I didn't mean you were unattractive or anything." Mac just glared at Dick and kept packing up her stuff, trying to ignore Dick's attempt to dig himself out of the hole he had dug himself as he rushed on, "don't get your panties in a twist. Everyone knows that geeky hacker chick vibe is totally hot."

"Word to the wise, Dick. Never tell a woman not to 'get her panties in a twist.'

"Noted, Mac…I'm sorry." Running his hands through his hair, Dick went on in what she assumed would be a futile attempt to win her over. "Look, I meant we're like Yin and Yang…opposites attract and all that." Dick grabbed Mac's hand to stop her motion as she was zipping up her computer bag, drawing her eyes first to his hand and then up to his bright blue eyes as he went on, apparently serious now. "I'm the fun one, you're the smart one. The 'cool' one."

Dick looked away and rushed on, "you already know that's how I feel about you…you can just pretend about liking me." Dick caught Mac's eyes again, and smirked. "We'll tell people 'we complete each other' and all that crap. People love that shit." Dick looked away again and a more serious expression came across his face. "Besides," he continued darkly, "if anyone is to blame for what happened to Cassidy, it's my Dad, and don't you want to see him suffer a little for basically ruining him?"

Mac wished that she could say she was a better person and that she didn't wish bad things for Mr. Casablancas, but she felt herself crumbling at his words and body language. There was just something about the way Dick sat there, almost small and defeated that tugged at some weak part of her.

Hesitating, Mac shook her head and looked down at Dick, who was now looking back at her with a somewhat pleading look on his face, reminiscent of the looks Veronica loved to give when she was asking for a favor. For some reason that look coming from troubled blondes seemed to work like magic on her, but she drew out the moment a beat before answering, just to make Dick squirm a little, "I don't know Dick. This isn't gonna work if you act like a complete jackass to me. I'm not sure if I can fake starry-eyed love when you act like a…"

"Douchebag?" Dick helpfully supplied.

Mac sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Basically."

"I promise, I'll be on my best behavior, Scout's honor. No douche-baggery around you…I got it. I'll be the best pretend baby-daddy ever."

Mac just sighed in defeat. "Okay, Dick, I'll do it—just…, oh god, never mind. Just call or text me when you want to start. I've got to go to work."

Dick smiled up at Mac. "Awesome, Ghostworld. I'll text you tomorrow about phase one and your check. This will be the easiest money you ever made."

Mac looked at Dick's triumphant expression and rolled her eyes. "I doubt that Dick," she muttered before she stomped off without a backward glance.

xoxoxoxXXXOOOxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. I love you guys and the insight you provide! I love writing dialogue and really have to force myself to write more straight narrative so bear with me if some of the next chapter feels a little strange. I do apologize if the chapters feel a bit short-I'm more used to writing short pieces, but I promise some juicy chapters will be coming your way soon, and hopefully, it will be worth it... Anyway, please continue to give me your feedback or even your favorites and follows if you enjoy reading the story.

Many thanks to Rob Thomas for his inspiring characters!

-xxxxxoooooooooxoXOxooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Chapter 4

Dick lived up to his promise the next day and handed Mac her first payment, delivered with only a slight smirk and what Mac guessed was his attempt at a somewhat less-'Dick-ish' attitude. They had agreed to stage a few 'dates' before Dick would 'present' Mac (and her condition) to Dick's father, just to get their stories straight and get more comfortable around each other, plus Dick figured if his dad got really suspicious and sent a PI or lawyer to investigate, they would have a bit of cover with people seeing them together at the typical Neptune dating spots.

Mentally accepting that she was Dick's fake girlfriend/baby-mama was one thing (made easier by her soon to be fat back account), but living it was something entirely different she was finding. She learned she was going to have to get comfortable with things like hand-holding, little touches, and (shudder) the occasional peck, for everything to go according to Dick's plan.

Not realizing that Dick wanted to start the faked PDA as soon as possible, she was startled when he reached out and grabbed her hand as they were walking back to their respective cars.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mac stopped walking and yelped, jerking her hand out of his grasp.

"Appearances, babe. We've got to keep them up, like I said," Dick mumbled as he reached for her hand again, non-plussed by her reaction and continued walking towards where they had parked their cars.

"You're a hand-holder, Dick? I'm sort of surprised. Didn't think you were into that sort of thing." Mac tried to dead-pan, hoping the blank expression on her face was hiding the whirl of emotions, and the betraying tingle somewhere in her not-so-dead-as-she thought lower regions that she was experiencing from the feeling of Dick's warm hand engulfing her own.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Ghostworld." Dick waggled his eyebrows and tugged on her hand to get her to start walking again.

"Sure. Still waters and all that," Mac mumbled under her own breath, and quickened her pace to keep up with Dick's long legs.

Once they got to her car, there was an awkward silence and a panic-inducing thought crossed Mac's mind. 'Oh god, he isn't going to kiss me goodbye, is he?'

"So, uh, is this your car?" Dick looked down doubtfully at her pride and joy, the little green bug she had paid for with her misbegotten gains from her Neptune High classmates.

"Yeah, Dick. So um, I gotta go." Mac tugged at Dick's hand for him to release hers.

"Sure, sure. Ghost world…?" Dick hesitated, rubbing his neck and running a hand through his hair.

Mac stared at Dick, wide-eyed, and all she could think was that if he tried to kiss her, she might have to demand more of his trust-fund money if he thought this was going to go beyond hand-holding right at this moment. She had figured the agree to PDA was only for dire circumstances only, not a regular occurence. "Uh, huh?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday, Dick. I don't have to work…" Mac hesitated. "Do you need me on girlfriend duty already?"

"Nah, not yet, but I've got like this thing I've got to do, and I was thinking you would be a good person to have around."

Mac couldn't hide her confusion. "Aren't you paying me already to help you out?"

"Nah, this is different…." Dick was the one hesitating this time. "I'm actually thinking about moving out of the Grand, and I'm meeting with a real-estate agent to look at houses, and I need like a non-interested perspective from someone." Mac just stared at him, prompting him with her silence. "Uh, usually I'd ask Logan, but he's…well, he's not much help right now, and I figured you could do it. You'd be helping me out as like a friend or something, which I feel like we are officially right now." Dick smiled at the last sentence, and gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

Mac had decided she had officially entered the twilight zone—Dick had held her hand in public, he was actually being sort of nice, and he had just called her his friend. Still too stunned by the idea that Dick could be semi-human, she was unable to think of a good argument against going and nodded her agreement.

"Awesome, Mackie! You're like, a life-saver. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow morning, ok?"

Wide-eyed and grim faced, Mac just shook her head in agreement hesitantly, "um, ok," she mumbled and got into her car, waving a hesitant goodbye to him as he headed to his own car. As she drove to her parents house for the weekly Mackenzie-Family Friday Night Dinner, she wondered how in the span of a few days she had gone from a mostly normal life to this.

'Who are you kidding, Mackenzie? Since the day you were born your life has been pretty far from normal.' Mac muttered to herself and sighed, realizing that for better who worse (probably worse) she was going to have to live with the idea that it would be impossible to escape her connection to the Casablancas boys. Maybe it would be best not to analyze any of this situation too deeply?

Mac sighed again as these thoughts raced through her head, and tried to tamp down one more thought—that maybe, just maybe, for like a split-second, she was disappointed that Dick hadn't tried to to kiss her goodbye?Thankfully just as that stunning thought tripped through her head, she pulled into her parents's driveway. At least she wouldn't have to spend time mulling over that thought. Pizza with the parents was calling her and she just hoped her mom had remembered to order her a vegan pie…yeah, it was definitely best not to analyze the situation with Dick too closely.

—-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 arrives more with a whimper than a bang, but hopefully, it's all part of my devious plan to write a believable mac/dick relationship. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's a lot of fun reading other people's take on the story, so keep your thoughts (and even criticism) coming!

None of these characters are my own and I borrow them only for my own fun. Infinite thanks to the amazing Rob Thomas and team for creating the Veronica Mars world that I happily get to play around in.

-XoXoXoXo-

Chapter 5

As promised, Dick showed up on time (surprisingly) for what would turn into hours of torture for Mac—getting dragged from house to condo to house in a whirl of granite countertops, master suites, and stunning landscaped pools. One McMansion after the other had blurred together, and Mac was hungry and tired and still had no idea why Dick had decided she should come along. He didn't seem to want her opinion on any of them; his m.o. was to take one look at a place, shake his head, mumble a brief, "nah," to the leggy realtor, a gorgeous red-head, who despite the potential for a six-figure commission, was also losing some of her perkiness about showing Dick more listings.

"Dick seriously, if I don't get me some food soon, I'm going to eat one of those cookie logs the owners have put in the oven to make the house smell like fresh baked goods." Mac grumbled to Dick who was forging on ahead to the next suburban monstrosity that the realtor was calling a "total-backelor's dream".

"Sorry, Mackers—just one more before we break. This place is supposed to have a kicking game room," Dick said as he eyed the listing sheet the broker had handed him before they had set off.

"Ugh. Not another stupid game room. You didn't like the last four houses that had them. Why will this one be any different?"

Mac just groaned and grabbed at the pile of listing that they were still supposed to see, and rifled through them. They all were large, beautiful homes in the 09 zip code—just like all the rest of the houses they had seen and rejected. She flipped through the pile quickly searching for something that might be different and stopped on a listing for a little 1950s beach bungalow.

"Dick, how about this one?" Mac waved the listing in front of Dick, who had just parked his car outside the current McMansion that the Nicole Kidman lookalike had promised would be "perfect for the son of Richard Casablancas."

"Let me see." Dick took the listing and glanced over the page, quickly handing it back to Mac and grimacing. "Nah, I was gonna skip that one. Too small. Not enough bedrooms, and it's being sold 'as-is' which is just real-estate speak for 'total-dump'."

"But Dick—it's perfect. It's on the water! You could roll out of bed and go surfing. Besides, why do you need a big house? You've been living in a hotel suite for the past year." Mac scoffed, and grabbed the sheet back from Dick. "This it totally the one. You need to go see it."

Mac wasn't sure why she was so sure about the little bungalow, but after viewing at least 15 of the same type of overstuffed chrome and granite places, she knew that more of the same wasn't going to be right for him.

"All right, Ghostworld, I'll humor you, but I think it's just your hunger talkin. We'll see this one next, then I'll feed you."

Mac just rolled her eyes and got out of the car. At this point she would have agreed to just about anything as long as she could get food and a finish to this seemingly endless tour of the 09 real-estate market.

Five minutes later they were back in Dick's car, this house rejected because the "fridge was too small." Mac wasn't going to argue the point, and wondered again why Dick had decided to drag her along. She was getting the feeling that it was only so that he would have company on the trip. He hadn't asked her opinion on any of the homes and he had rejected each house before she had a chance to form an opinion anyway. At least now she knew she would only need to see one more house before eating, and considering she was running on coffee and a granola bar, that's all she really cared about at the moment.

As Dick drove the car up the canyon road that would bring them to the little ocean-side community where the beach house was situated, Mac stole a look at Dick as he focused on navigating the narrow road. His shaggy blonde hair was a little too long, but with his sun-kissed skin, he was was the picture of the Californian surfer.

"So Dick, what inspired this sudden urge to be part of the home-owning masses?"

Dick glanced over at her quickly before focusing back on the road as he answered her question, "I don't know. It's a good investment. I guess I can't live in a hotel forever, and I'm kinda thinking it wouldn't be a bad thing to get away from the Grand. That place isn't exactly full of happy memories—for me or Logan." Dick's gaze was focused on the road and his blank expression wasn't giving anything away, but those words were loaded and she didn't feel like unpacking them at the moment. Half regretting that she'd asked the question, or rather the answer it elicited, she went back to looking over the listing for the next house.

"Hey Dick did you notice this house comes with a huge amount of property? The listing says there are two lots—you could buy the house and sell the spare lot if you wanted to, or maybe build another house on it…"

"Look at you Ghostworld sounding like a real-estate expert or something. Cassidy must have rubbed off on you a little." Dick smirked at her, but as he glanced her way and caught her stony expression, regret crossed his eyes. "Uh, sorry, Ghostworld. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"It's okay Dick. I know what you meant. Sometimes I forget about the bad stuff, or the good stuff," she hurried on at his look of confusion, "I mean sometimes I think there's two Cassidy's, like the good one I liked and…" she hesitated, "this other person I didn't really know at all…"

Dick stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel tightly, "yeah, that's how I think of him too…it's like I didn't know him at all." Dick shook his head as if shaking off a memory, and was silent for a beat. Thankfully, the realtor, who they had been following to the listing, pulled to a stop in front of a little blue house with peeling paint.

"Hey, I think that's it" Mac said excitedly, glad they could switch gears away from more talk of Cassidy.

As they pulled into the tiny driveway in front of the dilapidated little house, Mac's heart sank, figuring that if the mansions they'd seen so far hadn't done much for Dick, there was no way the little bungalow would pass muster for the heir to the Casablancas real-estate empire. "Yeah, Dick, maybe it's too small…let's just skip this one and call it a day?"

"Cindy Mackenzie maybe this veganism thing isn't working out for you because you seem really obsessed with getting me to buy you lunch. Come on! You made me agree to see this place—no backing out now." And with that, Dick grabbed Mac's hand and pulled her to the door, which the realtor had waved them through.

The first thing Mac noticed was the hideous wood paneling and green shag carpeting, which she wondered how in 1965 something so ugly could have been so popular? The second thing she noticed was the ocean, which was framed by windows that ran along the back wall of the house. While Mac stared at the ocean, marveling at the view, Dick had disappeared somewhere with the realtor, who was saying something about price per square foot and long-term investment potential.

"What a dump, huh?" Dick's voice in her ear pulled her out of her meditation on the Pacific, and she snapped back to real-life.

"Yeah, but the view…" Mac paused wistfully, knowing that if she had a spare million or so she would snap the place up in a heartbeat, "is, well, it's perfect," she said wistfully, staring at Dick who was now looking out at the view too.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to buy it." Dick whispered conspiratorially in her ear and smiled.

"What?" Mac gaped at him. "We've looked at like 20 houses in so much better shape than this one, and it doesn't even come with a fridge or game room."

"It's not like they're making more ocean-front property. This place is a steal, plus this view will totally like get me laid. Just look at your reaction. The panties will be dropping left and right."

"Ugh, Dick. You're gross." Mac scowled and whirled around, stomping back to the door and Dick's car.

"Aw, come on, Mackie. Way to take a joke." Dick called after her, but she just slammed the door and plopped down into the car, jamming her earbuds in and turning on her music to wait out whatever discussions Dick was having with his agent.

—-

Once Dick returned to the car, Mac asked to be driven home, ignoring his protests about the promised lunch. Mac guessed he must have sensed her aggravation with him and his characteristic inane chatter was missing from the ride back. As they approached the Hearst campus, Mac could sense that Dick wanted to say something to her, his furtive glances giving him away.

"What is it Dick?" Mac grumbled, pulling the earbuds back out of her ears to acknowledge him.

"You're not mad at me, right Mackers?" Dick quickly glanced her way to check her expression.

Mac just shook her head in the negative, but wouldn't look at him.

"Aw, come on Mac." Dick grabbed her arm and tugged, pulling her back towards him. "I had a girlfriend long enough to know when I'm getting the freeze out."

"It's nothing Dick." Mac replied mulishly and shrugged her shoulders, refusing to meet his eyes, but sighed in defeat when he wouldn't stop looking at her.

"I'm just hungry and tired. I guess I learned house hunting really isn't my thing. Set me loose in a computer store and I'd be happy for yours. Martha Stewart I am most definitely not." Mac tried to smile to ease the tension, though she wasn't sure why she felt like she needed to. Since when did she start caring about Dick's feelings?

"Look Mac, I'm uh, I feel kinda bad if you didn't have a good time." Dick hesitated and looked away from Mac. "You were so quiet, I just figured you were fine. Most girls I know bitch about everything, so I guess I figured since you were quiet, you were having a good time." Dick sighed and stuck his hands in his pants pockets, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "I'm not so good at the whole sensitive dude thing like you're used to. Next time, if there ever is one, I'll like...I don't know, ask your opinion sooner or something." Dick smiled down at her in what Mac guessed was his typical flirtatious grin. "This being not such a douchebag thing is, like totally new to me, but you really did help me out. I never would have checked out that beach house. You totally made me embrace my inner beach bum."

Mac rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at his infectious grin. "Glad I could help, Dick." Mac deadpanned.

"Really?" Dick waggled his eyebrows.

Mac smiled and laughed as she glanced up at him shaking her head, realizing not for the first time that the Casablancas charm really was a thing. "Yeah Dick. It wasn't so bad, and I think the place will be great. I'll see you, what did we say? Thursday?"

"Yeah, Thursday. Fake date night! And we'll work on getting our story straight." Dick turned away with a smile, returning her hesitant wave with a more enthusiastic one of his own.

Mac watched him go and just shook her head, wondering when she was going to stop wondering and just accept how weird her life was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big apologies for the long delay in publishing an update! I really struggled with writing this chapter and I sort of lost my muse. Hopefully the next few chapter will be more action packed and easier to write! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites-they really keep me going, so please keep 'em coming (good and bad).**

 **As always, none of these characters are my own and I all credit to Rob Thomas and the VM creative team!**

 **-xx-xxx-xx-xoxo-xxx-**

Mac's week was surprisingly event free, barring the occasional semi-challenging computer virus, except for Thursday, which started out badly with a run in with Max, her recently ex boyfriend. She and Max had ended things fairly amicably, the initially hot and heavy relationship sputtering out by the end of year into general disinterest. Max had been fun, and they had similar interests, but there was nothing there beyond that. He didn't have any interests beyond hanging out, school wasn't important, and while the sex had been fun at first, it had gotten pretty rote towards the end.

There just hadn't been any spark of something special between them once the initial romance had worn off. Mac had sworn to herself that if she was going to get involved with someone again, she was going to get to know them a bit more before jumping into a relationship, 'hah, best laid plans, Mackenzie!', the irony of her current situation not lost on her as she prepared for her first "real" fake date with Dick.

In some ways, this date with Dick was sort of interesting when she looked at it analytically. Usually she'd worry about her hair and makeup, what she was wearing, but because it was Dick—and fake, she didn't really care about impressing him. It was sort of nice to not have think about the usual dating worries. Of course, she'd have to spend an evening with Dick, which was not exactly something she ever imagined or desired happening. Dick had decided they should do dinner and a movie, which he felt would be public enough activities that would lend believability to their faux relationship, and since she liked to eat and watch movies, she figured she could drown out Dick's presence easily enough from both activities.

Just as she was finishing straightening her hair, her phone rang and seeing Veronica's number on the caller ID, she picked up the call.

"Hey traitor." Mac jokingly answered the call.

"So I guess you're still not over the whole transferring to Stanford thing either?"

"No, I've just decided that it's easier to call you traitor than admit your plan for escaping was so much better than mine." Mac deadpanned as Veronica chuckled.

"I'm sure your plan is an excellent one, and will come to completion in due time…" Veronica laughed and Mac chuckled. "Seriously Q, I'm going to miss you, you know that, right?

"I know, Bond. I can't believe your leaving in only a few weeks."

"Well, that's actually why I'm calling. I am totally jones-ing for a Blazing Saddles re-watch and I feel like it would be wrong to watch without you. Any chance you want to come over and hang?"

Mac groaned silently, knowing her answer would probably elicit an interrogation, and chose her words carefully. "Sorry V, can't actually tonight I've got some stuff I've got to take care of."

"Is that stuff, like, a hot date? Have you been holding out about that computer lab dude last week that couldn't get the virus from the Russian porn site off his computer?"

"No, and ewww." Veronica laughed and Mac hesitated, picking her words carefully, "just some extra work I agreed to do to pick up some cash." Mac decided it was best to avoid an outright lie with Veronica; she almost always could sniff those out.

"Hmm. Sounds kind of prostitute-ey." Mac winced at that, but remained silent as Veronica continued. "Well, too bad you had to sell your soul to the devil, but I understand how ruthless those college-loan sharks can be. I'll just have to watch alone." Veronica's fake mournful tone made Mac smile, and she regretted not telling her what was really going on, but she got the feeling Veronica wouldn't like that she was working for Dick and didn't want to get into a long explanation of Dick's preposterous plan, considering the doubts she had about it working anyway.

"Sorry V. Maybe we can meet up early next week? I don't have much going on then and could definitely use some Gene Wilder hilarity."

"It's date! I'll touch base with you Monday to firm something up."

"Okay, sounds good, umm, I better go. Work is calling and all."

Mac sighed as she put down the phone, hating that she was hiding something from Veronica, but knowing that these were her last weeks in Neptune, she didn't want to complicate them with more of the usual shenanigans. Veronica deserved to move on, and Mac was going to do her best to help her make that happen.

—-

Dick was surprisingly on time for their "date" and was of course his usual gorgeous self, Mac couldn't help admitting. If there was one thing that could be said about Dick, he was easy on the eyes. She could see why so many of the less-brainy inclined women on campus fell for him, initially at least; six feet of golden skin and hair, washboard abs and toned arms, and of course that every present twinkle in his blue eyes. If she hadn't known Dick since basically the seventh grade and had experienced first hand what a complete idiot he was since they were twelve, she might have fallen victim to his superficial charms too. Thankfully, she had, and that wasn't something she would ever have to worry about.

"Mackie, you're looking fine, as usual." Dick smiled at her and Mac was actually taken aback by the warm and sincere look and 10,000 watt smile. All she could think was, she really needed to go on a real date because when Dick started looking sweet and charming to her, and his smile actually left her a little breathless, then she must be either losing her mind or completely hard up, or some combination of the two.

"Um, thanks, Dick. You look good too." Mac mumbled and avoided meeting Dick's eyes as she made a production out of finding her hoodie and purse.

"So I thought we'd hit up this all vegetarian place I've heard is good. Then we could go to a movie, I guess. That's like, typical date night stuff, right?"

Mac smiled and rolled her eyes at him, "Yeah, Dick, dinner and a movie is pretty typical for a date, but you know, we don't have to go to a vegetarian place. I know you eat meat, and I'm used to finding something on the menu that I can eat. You don't have to go to any trouble for me. This isn't a real date after all."

"Nah, Mackie, we've got to sell this and if me eating vegetables doesn't convince my dad I'm in love, I don't think anything will. Besides, I could stand to eat better." Dick patted his flat stomach, "I've been hitting the sauce lately and you know what they say; 'once on the lips, 10 years on the hips."

Mac just shook her head at him and followed him to his Audi, which he had parked close to her dorm. "Sure, Dick."

Once they got to the restaurant, which was actually a really nice Indian place that specialized in vegetarian dishes, Dick continued with his "whipped boyfriend" act and was uncharacteristically…'nice', was all Mac could think. He pulled out her chair, kept the conversation light and entertained her with stories about surfing and Logan or surfing with Logan. Mac actually had to catch herself a few times and remember that it wasn't an actual date, and that this was Dick Casablancas. All that she could think was that this side to him was an act, but if it was, he missed his calling because he was a really excellent actor. She was worried that he was ruining her a bit for the usual college guy who she would next date, and would likely consider a date, a trip to the local student health center to grab some condoms before taking her back to his room to watch a movie on his computer and just "chill."

"Yo, earth to Mackie. You're totally spacing. Come in, Mackster." Dick snapped his fingers in front of Mac's face annoyingly, breaking her out of her reverie about her next potential conquest.

"Sorry, Dick. You're right, I spaced."

"No need to apologize. I'm, like running out of surfing stories and was probably boring you anyway."

Mac smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not that….it's just…"

"What? You don't like this place either? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, no, dinner is great. You're teeth are as perfect as ever."

"So it's just my company that is totally boring you. I get it, Mac, better than you think. I know I'm, like, not your usual type."

Mac shook her head again in disagreement, but bit her lip, trying to pick her words carefully. "No, Dick, it's nothing like that. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but it's the opposite actually."

Dick just looked at her with a totally confused expression, which was actually a little endearing to Mac.

"Um, you'll have to explain what you mean, and use small words. I'm not a brainiac like you and Bea-, um, Cassidy are, were…" Dick grimaced, but stared intently at Mac, waiting for her answer.

"You're just being so weirdly nice, and almost…mature, I guess. It's just not what I expected."

"Figured I'd be entertaining you with fart jokes all night?" Dick smirked.

Mac rolled her eyes and laughed, "yeah, actually something like that."

"Well, goes to show that you don't know everything afterall." Dick raised his eyebrows and smirked at Mac, but then looked away quickly, avoiding her eyes, she noticed.

"I guess, not Dick." Mac quipped dryly, not really sure what to say next. She really wasn't ready to start thinking of Dick as anything but 'Dick-like' and definitely didn't want to have a conversation with him about it. After a slightly awkward moment of silence, Mac decided it was time to break the tension and asked what movie they were seeing, which started them down a road of arguing over whether Judd Apatow was a raging mysogynist or just a lazy writer, which thankfully for Mac, occupied them until Dick paid the bill, and rescued them from any more possibility of discussing Dick's newfound 'niceness'.

The only other slightly alarming moment happened when Dick grabbed Mac's hand on the way out of the restaurant and held onto it as they waited for the valet to bring his car back around. Mac had to pretend she was used to the casual embrace, but all she could think about was how Cassidy used to hold her hand and how Dick reacted when he saw them together. So for the rest of the night, Mac just nodded whenever it was appropriate or answered Dick's questions with a curt yes or no. She could tell Dick was getting a little annoyed with her, and she knew she was being a terrible 'date', but the whole fake dating thing with her dead boyfriend's bully of a brother was just messing with her head.

Driving back to her dorm after the movie, which had been some terrible Adam Sandler travesty that even Dick had agreed was 'a total garbage movie,' was an awkward, silence-filled affair. When Dick finally parked his car, they were barely speaking—he had pretty much gotten the hint and wasn't trying to make conversation anymore, and she was never the kind of person that felt the need to fill silences—though now she sort of wished she was that kind of person sometimes.

"So, um, I guess, I should walk you up? Make sure we're seen by a few more people, just to be on the safe side."

"Dick, if you don't mind, I think I'll just go in by myself."

Hearing her response, Mac noticed Dick's body tense up, and he grabbed on to the steering wheel, flexing his fingers around the wheel, and staring straight ahead sighed and clenched his jaw.

"Look, Mac…did I do something tonight to piss you off?"

Mac shook her head and tried for a reassuring tone, though she wasn't sure why she felt like she should reassure him, "No, Dick. I'm just tired. I guess I wasn't really feeling that sociable, I guess."

"So, it's nothing I did, you just hate being with me?" Dick stared over the steering wheel and nodded his head in understanding. "Got it."

Mac winced, and sighed, trying not to roll her eyes, but wondered why all men seemed to have this knack for self-pity when women weren't overjoyed to be with them?

"Dick, that's not it at all. I did have a good time with you. I do…"

"Then why act like I have herpes or something? You gave me the silent treatment almost from the minute the movie was over." Dick said accusingly.

Mac wanted to deny it, but knew he was speaking the truth, and stared out her window, hesitating.

"I guess that's my problem, Dick. I do ACTUALLY like spending time with you. I guess I'm just waiting for the Dick I know and can't stand to come out, and I…I don't know, I think I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop or something."

"Wow. Someone has got trust is—." Dick turned to look at Mac as he joked, but stopped as he realized what he was saying, and shook his head, "uh, sorry, Mac. Sometimes I forget…you know, about…" Mac stared at him as he trailed off.

"It's okay, Dick, sometimes I wish I was better at forgetting," she said and smiled weakly at him.

"We only have another week of fake dating, and then I've set up a dinner with my dad so we can lay the ground work for the big baby reveal. Then all you've got left is to fake those hospital tests, and then your mission is over, and we can go back to our normal lives again. You know, with you hating good old 'Douchebag Dick'."

"Sounds great." Mac muttered woodenly. "I'll text you when I'm free next for lunch. We can talk more then." Mac waited for Dick to say more, but he just nodded, and was silent as she got out of the car.

As Mac made her way back to her room, she couldn't help feel a little guilty, though she wasn't sure why. Dick was a douchebag. It wasn't wrong of her to distrust him. He was literally paying for her to pull a scam on his father, but...she hated the feeling that she was somehow judging him wrongly. Mac sighed as she got to her room, flopping down into her bed and closed her eyes, looking forward to the day when life wasn't so messed up.

 **FYI - I'll be wrapping up Part 1 of this story in the next 1-2 chapters. Part 2 will be set in the post-movie VM world, so stick with me folks and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's round 2 of my "quick update". Something happened the to HTML when I uploaded it the first time and I had to strip out a bunch of tags. Hope two-times is a charm...**

 **Thanks to Rob Thomas and co. for creating these characters I can't keep out of my head! Hope you enjoy and if you do (or don't), please leave a review! And many thanks to those that have reviewed and favorited. You are truly the best!**

Mac didn't hear from Dick for a few days, which she figured was for the best given how weird she had been on their 'date'. Trying to sort out her emotions, all she could come up with was that anyone would be a little messed up with hanging around their psycho dead boyfriend's brother, especially when brother was basically a living personification of the California golden beach boy. Mac didn't believe that she judged Dick wrongly—he was still a dick, but maybe he wasn't a complete monster. That Dick might have hidden depths was a little disturbing, but shouldn't come as a surprise, given what she knew of the Casablancas family.

Weirdly, the two brothers reminded her a lot of a line from Pride & Prejudice, '"one has got all the goodness, and the other all the appearance of it". Not that Dick all good, but Austen knew what she was writing about; Cassidy knew how to appear good, and maybe Dick, while not exactly "good", had a little bit of goodness in him, despite his best efforts at pretending otherwise.

Mac wished she could talk to someone about how she was feeling, but Veronica and Wallace were both out of the question, and she didn't have the sort of relationship with Parker where she could unload anything heavy. Parker was…well, Parker despite her best efforts, lacked that sort of emotional heavy-hitting that Veronica or Wallace did.

'Maybe this was growing up?' Mac thought to herself. Those moments of clarity when you realize life isn't like what you always thought it would be, because never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought she might like Dick Casablancas, even a little.

 **xxx-xxxx**

Today Mac had agreed to meet Dick for one last dinner and planning session before the big reveal to Dick's father. They had agreed to meet at the Grand. They would have a public dinner and then would go up to the penthouse—Logan was in Baja on a final trip before school started, and they would have the place to themselves. Mac was fairly sure she could feel Dick's smirk through his phone as he explained that last part, but rolled her eyes at the insinuation that they would need 'alone' time. Dick had thus far been a total gentleman, and she was pretty sure she wouldn't be tempted by being alone with a Casablancas and an empty hotel room.

Dinner this time was much less awkward, with Dick again putting a lot of charm out there. Of course, Mac's mood wasn't hurt by the fact that Dick had ordered them rum and cokes—"to celebrate", but one drink wasn't going to hurt and would probably make her better company, 'not that she cared enough to be good company', she reassured herself.

Mac knew that Dick's plan involved a dinner with "Big Dick" where Mac would be introduced as his girlfriend, and then Dick would present proof of Mac's "pregnancy" a few days later. Mac still had doubts about how this was supposed to work, but Dick was positive they had it 'in the bag'.

"So Ghostworld," Mac scowled at the nickname, but Dick ignored the look and went on anyway, "what are you going to do with your final payment? You've already corned the market on hoodies and cargo pants, so I'm guessing you're going to buy a big ass geeky computer? A few extra big books to add to your collection?" Mac couldn't muster the energy to be indignant at his comments, especially when Dick was smiling earnestly and there was that little twinkle in his blue eyes that took the edge off the comment (and the rum was probably working its magic too).

Mac just rolled her eyes and him. "Actually Dick, if you must know…" Mac hesitated.

"What is it Ghostworld? Custom-made sex doll. Let me know if you need any measurements."

"Eww. Now I've lost my appetite." Mac scowled and crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, Mackie. I'm done." Dick held his hands up and waited for her to go on.

"Actually, I was planning on traveling next summer. I've always wanted to go to Europe, maybe Japan…I've been hoping to get away fro Neptune, but I've always had to have a summer job, and helping you…well, it will make that happen. I was thinking of maybe even taking a semester or year abroad for Junior year. So I guess I have to thank you for making that possible."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you." Dick smirked and cupped his hand to his ear. "Did you say 'thank you'?"

Mac gritted her teeth, shook her head and rolled her eyes (which seemed like a permanent feature of any conversation with Dick), but smiled sweetly at him, "thanks Dick for making it possible to pursue my dreams".

Dick waggled his eyebrows at her and took a swallow of his drink, "anytime, Ghostworld. So this time next year, you'll be saying 'sayonara' and drinking saki. Do you think you'll be wearing one of those geisha outfits. God, I've always had a thing for those."

"Ugh, gross, Dick, and no. I will definitely not be wearing any geisha costumes, and you know, you only say 'sayonara' when you aren't going to see someone again. It's like a permanent goodbye. You would say bai-bai or ja-ne, especially to a friend."

"Nerd alert." Dick rolled his eyes at her, and Mac blushed, then laughed because she had been lecturing him a little. Dick smiled at her and motioned to the waiter, making the universal sign for him to bring them another round. Surprisingly the thought of another drink actually sobered her up a little because she was worried Dick would get too drunk and they wouldn't have a chance to talk about the big dinner with Big Dick.

"So Dick, um, I guess we should talk about dinner with your Dad? Do you have any advice?"

Dick ran his hands thought his hair, clearly hesitating, "so yeah, um, I know this won't be easy, but you will have to like pretend you're really into me."

Mac laughed at Dick's unusual lack of confidence, which she found really endearing, biting her lip, she smiled at him. "I'll do my best lovey-dovey, girlfriend." Eyes wide and smiling at him, she joked, "it will be really hard, but that's what you're paying me the big bucks for, right?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Good, one, Ghostworld. Seriously though, it might be harder than you think. You'll have to hold my hand without flinching, no eye-rolling, or snarky retorts to things I say even if they are factually incorrect. If I try to kiss you, no dry-heaving."

"I'm not that bad and I've never dry-heaved when you tried to kiss me." Mac protested.

"Okay, no pushing my face away in disgust."

Mac winced, but smiled sheepishly at him, "gotcha. I will be on my best model-girlfriend behavior. And I'm sorry for that."

"For what?"

Mac stared at Dick and hesitated.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I was really drunk and never should have tried."

"Not for that, you deserved that." Mac smiled, "No, I'm sorry for flinching...," she hesitated, "I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't think you noticed, but I'm not sorry for the snark," she joked, trying to lighten the conversation.

Dick smiled but, looked down at his drink, as usual avoiding her eyes whenever the conversation took a turn for the heavier. "No worries, Mackie. I know that this whole thing, my family...everything...it's fucked up, and if it wasn't for friends like you and Echolls...well, I'd be even more fucked than I am."

"Are we?"

"Are we what?" Dick looked up from the swirling dregs of his dink and stared at Mac, with a confused look on his face.

"Friends, Dick."

"Of course we are." Dick scoffed. "You, Logan, even," Dick shuddered, "Veronica, are like the only friends I actually trust." Dick knocked back the rest of his drink, "where's that waiter with our drinks?"

Mac waited in silence as Dick looked around for the waiter, processing his words, and took a large gulp of her drink, letting the bubbly, sweetness wash down her throat and warm her belly.

"Here he comes." Just then the waiter materialized from the direction of the bar and arrived with another round of rum and cokes, silencing them both as they looked at their drinks. Dick grabbed his drink and raised the glass, "What should we drink to?"

"Old friends," Mac lifted up the new drink and clinked her glass with Dick's.


End file.
